Christmas Shenanigans
by Kittythekatty
Summary: When Jim notices that his crew seems more down (and less crazy) than usual, he decides to enlist the help of his counselor. He has no idea what he is in for. Tinsel,paintball, cookie shurikens...And Spock being re gifted! Told day by day.
1. December 1st

**A/n: It's getting to be that time of year! After reading several stories and baking cookies, this idea popped into my head. It features two O/Cs Keris, from "Orchestra" and Anais, from "Fez or Fedora?" Note that the older crewmembers' ages will be 25 and Pavel will be 18.**

**Christmas Shenanigans  
**_POV observer_

Keris was sleeping soundly in her bed. That is, until she woke up to the smirking face of her captain, inches away from her own. What happened next was almost too quick to comprehend but will be explained. Keris instinctively swatted at Jim's face, her hand connecting with is now red cheek. The force pushed Jim to the floor. He was now sitting where his feet were as he was previously standing. He muttered a few choice words under his breath and was now rubbing his poor cheek.

"Computer, lights 80%." Keris muttered. Blinking, she tumbled out of bed with a duvet wrapped around her. Somehow, she managed to trip over Jim. The two ended up in a rather awkward position

"Why counselor, I didn't know you cared this much." cooed Jim.

"Shut up…Captain." deadpanned Keris. She pulled away, wrapping her duvet around her. Keris walked to the cozy kitchen area she set up. Grabbing two mugs and placing them under a small appliance, Keris pressed a few buttons. The appliance whirred and a fragrant steam of coffee poured into both mugs. (How Keris managed to set up a decent kitchen in her quarters, Jim had no idea.) Jim took a seat at the dining table (which he still had no idea how she got it in there) and was handed a steaming mug of coffee. Keris then placed two containers which Jim assumed had cream and sugar. She promptly turned around to prepare by the looks of it; eggs, bacon, and toast.

Jim marveled at his surroundings. Keris's quarters were neat and could be described as "That amazing bed-and-breakfast you will probably never want to leave." The place had an aroma of cinnamon bun. Jim heard rumors about a bunch of cinnamon bun candles that circulated the Enterprise. Those candles probably originated from Keris.

A clatter pulled Jim from his train of thought. Keris had placed a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, and toast. She also placed some utensils and napkins. (She did not trust Jim with bacon) Jim dug into his food. Like the previously mentioned bed-and-breakfast, the food was just as good. FINALLY Keris asked, "What the heck were you doing in my quarters, watching me sleep?" Jim swallowed.

"I wasn't there that long and I was observing. There's a difference." "Any who, you're the counselor." Keris nodded, pausing to nibble at her bacon.

"As Captain of this ship, it is my duty to command it." An awkward fork clatter from Keris.

"It's also my duty to see to the health of my fellow crew members; physical and mental. Recently, I have noticed that our crew mates seem sadder. I realize we will not be able to be at Earth for Christmas. However, we will be there in a couple days." Jim paused to take a sip of his coffee. "I came to you for help. You're responsible for the mental health of the Enterprise's crew. You know the juiciest gossip. Got any ideas?" Keris raised silently, picking up the plates and placing them in a discrete location.

"Jim. I have a couple of ideas." Said person cracked his signature grin.


	2. Later, one December First

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews. I will try to keep posting when I can. Please feel free to leave ideas and suggestions. I am not good at doing accents, so please forgive and send suggestions!**

_POV Pavel_

Pavel found himself in the arguably most awkward situation in all his 18 years. He was tied up with silver tinsel, wearing angel wings and a glittery halo. Oh yeah, he was wearing a white dress and tied to the top of a Christmas tree! And to think, this all started with Counselor Keris.

_Flashback_

Pavel was having a pretty good day. There was of course, an appointment with Counselor Keris which he was worried about.

-Mini flashback start -

Keris was in the bridge. Normally, she would be in her office. She strolled over to Jim and whispered a few words. They both grinned. (This made Pavel feel a little worried) Jim pressed a button and cleared his throat. The intercom started.

"This is your captain speaking. Our counselor has an announcement." Keris scooted closer to speak in. "Hello everyone." Keris began "The Captain has approved my proposal. Starting December 2 until January 2, there will be a paintball war between our respective shirt colors: Red verses Blue verses Gold. Rules and requirements will be posted and equipment will be delivered. Later today, everyone will receive two tracking chips. They will NOT track location, only you're record of kills and the times you got shot. Please stop by my office if there are any questions, comments, concerns, or appointments. That is all."

-Mini flashback end-

Pavel's shift ended minutes after the announcement. The casually walked down the hall to the turbo-lift, hearing excited chatter over the war games and rules. Pavel entered the lift and was going to be alone until SHE entered. The cause of the trip to the counselor; Anais.

Anais was 18 years old too. It was her engineering talent that got her into Starfleet at an early age, like Pavel. He thought she was very pretty. She had light blonde hair, strong build, and blue eyes and was slightly shorter than him. Anais pressed the button corresponding to the engineering department. Pavel pressed his. Anais cleared her throat. "So are you going to Counselor Keris's office?" Pavel managed to stutter, "Yes, but not to assassinate her." Anais chuckled softly. Pavel inwardly sighed. She looked so cute when she silently laughed at something he said. Personally, he thought she would look amazing with her hair down. He could see it now: Her hair would be flowing in the nonexistent wind, she getting closer and closer to him and Gah! Stupid teenager hormones. The lift doors opened. Anais said, "This is your floor. Good luck and fill me in on the details!" Pavel walked out dazed.

Keris's office was not too far Sickbay. "Hopefully I am not seeck and have to get a hypo." Thought Pavel. He punched in the code and the door slid open. Instantly, the aroma of warm, buttery cookies hit Pavel like a delicious wall. His mouth watered. Keris was sitting at her desk, scribbling on a couple PADDS. Pavel awkwardly sat down and began looking around. It was rather snug and cheerful. A live Christmas tree was placed in the corner. Hikaru had said something about cutting down his trees for decorations. On Keris's desk, brilliant red poinsettias sat.

"Excuse me? Ensign? Could I have your full name? Keris asked Pavel responded, "Pavel Andreievich Chekov." Keris nodded and scribbled on a new PADD. She gestured to another door leading to an examination room. Pavel walked into the room. He lied down on a tan futon. Apparently the futon was much softer and plush than he expected, for he almost sank completely into the futon. Keris walked in shortly after, not noticing the awkward position. She sat down on an equally plush chair (without sinking) and began preparing a PADD for something. Pavel, having nothing to do observed quietly. She was of average height, not really short. Black hair was neatly braided back, hiding an innocent face. She had a slim athletic build, but the way her eyes gleamed was unnerving.

"Does my appearance disturb you? She sounded serious, but shockingly brown eyes gave it away. Pavel blushed, "No, No I erm…"

"It's alright. You are curious. I don't have black irises, yet I am ¾ Betazoid. She paused. "I have several mutations, one causing my brown eyes." Keris grinned and began reading the medical file.

"Let's see, Pavel Andreievich Chekov; No history of mental illness, though there was a case of mental scarring. You haven't drunk anything Scotty handed you? No visions of elves looking strangely like Spock? Pavel nodded his head no. Keris acknowledged his silent answer then turned off the PADD.

"Is it then, Girl problems?" A blush rivaling the color of security personnel crept onto Pavel's face. "It's alright; our conversation will not be recorded. I could tell because of the angle of your head, slight flush, and you kind of swoon." The two people discussed his problems and what to do.

"Now that is done, you have not read the rules for the paintball wars." Keris handed Pavel a sheet of paper. The paper said:

WAR RULES

The War is between the three shirt colors: red, gold, and blue.

Everyone will participate. Shifts have been rescheduled to accommodate everyone.

The war has set battle times. No warring in between those times.

Quarters can be used as temporary hiding spots. No camping.

You will try to capture human targets. Target duty will be announced later.

Getting shot will transport you to the last checkpoint. Yes, it is safe!

No entering other people's quarters without permission.

Causing injuries other than scrapes, bruises buts etc. will result you be thrown into the brig.

No mental scarring!

ASSASSIN GAME

The game is solo, but you can team up to hunt down.

The goal is to "assassinate" as many people as possible without getting assassinated.

The tracking chip placed behind your ears is designed for comfort. You cannot remove it, but it will fall off later.

No ambushing people while they sleep.

Pavel finished reading and turned to see Keris rummaging in a closet. She produced a sleek paintball gun and two cartridges filled with golden paintball rounds. She also proceeded to get protective gear.

"I will have these delivered to your quarters and here." Keris handed Pavel a miniature paintball gun. It was smaller than his hand phaser.

"Normally, I would not give this to anyone else, but you will see why later. Pavel tucked the small gun into his pocket. Keris then handed Pavel a warm, iced sugar cookie. Pavel thanked her and walked out of her office, nibbling at the delicious cookie. He was not ready for what happened next.

"Hey!" called out the voice of Anais. (What Pavel and Keris discussed about how to deal with certain situations flew out the window.) Pavel said hey back.

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to join me at Mess Hall later." The blonde engineer asked.

Pavel managed to stammer yea. Anais's face brightened and she skipped away happily.

He swooned. She had noticed him!

Suddenly, Pavel was grabbed by several pairs of unknown hands. A sweet smelling cloth has pressed to his nose and mouth. The world started to darken.

"Who turned out the lights?" he slurred. The last thing he heard was," You overdid it Sam!" a female voice cried. The world stopped.

_Flashback end (Finally!)_

"He finally woke up!" a higher voice chittered. Pavel woke to see a mischievous face looking up at him. Examining his surroundings, he discovered

He was in Keris's office again.

He tied to the top of a Christmas tree with silver tinsel

He was wearing angel wings and a halo.

There were three girls in the room, two he did not know and Anais (!)

He was wearing a dress/robe (Ensign Sam's personal touch).

An uncomfortable breeze is what fully revived Pavel. He blushed. Anais who had noticed blushed too. Another Ensign, one of Asian origin chided, "Sam, Don't you think you used a little too much chloroform?" Sam, a blue shirt nodded no. "I used perfume Miss Just-because-my-friend-is-a-blue-shirt-too-she-is-not-stupid." The other blue shirted Ensign smirked.

"Zhat was wvery strong perfume." Sam and Gabie nodded. Anais hung her head.

"We can still go to Mess Hall later right?" Pavel nodded, blushing.

"Are you alright Pavel?" said person looked confused as Gabie asked him. "Your skin looks flushed. You did not complain of being overheated. However, you did look like you felt a rather, um _uncomfortable _breeze." Pavel looked mortified and hung his head. Gabie looked to Sam and added, "Was it really necessary to strip him to his boxers?" Anais blushed again, turning her attention to her PADD. Sam shrugged "It adds to the effect." Gabie rolled her eyes.

The door whooshed open and in came Keris with a large load of gift wrapping supplies.

"Sam, could you please help me prepare a couple of…Oh. " Keris dropped her supplies in shock. Pavel looked up and did his best to wave hi while Gabie face palmed and Sam was bending over to pick the supplies up. Anais casually waved and went back to pretend reading. Keris sighed. She flicked her hands and the tinsel fell off. Luckily, she caught Pavel before he face planted. Keris turned to Sam and Gabie. "You do realize he is a target, but the games are TOMORROW, therefore you don't need to dress him up in the angel costume TODAY. By the way, nice touch Sam." Gabie groaned and handed Pavel his clothes. Everyone else turned around to allow him his privacy, though Gabie had to nudge Sam.

Pavel learned one thing that day: If you need to get back at someone, Gabie and Sam would do it for a price.

**A/n: Done! I will gladly take any suggestions, comments or requests. That is made possible through reviews!**


End file.
